


담배 나누어 피는 아담토니

by lazy_lemon



Series: 아담토니 트위터 썰 [3]
Category: Burnt (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	

아침부터 꿀꿀하던 하늘이 결국 점심 장사 끝내고 잠시 쉬는 사이에 비를 쏟아내기 시작했는데 한 대 피우려고 나갔다가 속에 든 것 없이 빈 갑인 것을 알고 쓰게 입맛만 다시는 아담

비 맞으며 가게까지 다녀오는 것도 귀찮고 잠시 기다리면서 또 누가 나타나지 않을까 기다리는데 그게 의외로 토니였으면..

체취에도 엄청 신경쓰는 것을 알기에 저게 무슨일인가 싶었는데 정작 토니는 짜증이 잔뜩 얹어서 딱딱하게 굳은 얼굴로 아담 앞에 서서 라이터를 조름

정말 딱 한 개피만 손 끝에 들고 와서는 자연스럽게 불을 달라는것에 저도 모르게 불을 당겨주고 얇은 입술이 가느다란 담배를 무는 것을 멍하니 바라보는 아담 언제나 차분하던 머리카락이 습기에 젖어 조금 더 풀기 없이 흐트러지고 셔츠 위로 점점이 물방울이 몇 개 얼룩진 것을 바라보다 토니가 길게 뿜어낸 담배 연기에 반사적으로 손목을 잡았으면

담배가 고프던 차였는데 깊숙이 들이마셔 길게 뿜는 연기가 빗속으로 번지지도 않고 자욱하게 고이는 것에 더 애가 타서 실례, 하고는 손 끝에서 담배를 빼서는 자기 입술에 물면 좋겠다

누군가의 입에 물렸던 담배를 나누어 피는 것이 처음은 아니지만 그 누군가가 남자인 것은 처음인데 살짝 눅눅한 필터까지도 별 거부감이 없는 것은 그저 담배가 정말 고파서라고 그렇게 납득해버림

어이없단 듯 아담 입술에 물린 담배를 보고 토니가 그거 마지막이었다고 짜증내고는 아담이 담배를 빨아들이자 자연스럽게 입술에서 다시 담배를 빼감 차가운 손 끝이 살짝 입술에 닿았는데 그저 빗물 냄새가 난다고 생각하는 아담

그렇게 차양 위로 떨어지는 빗소리를 들으면서 둘이 담배 한개피를 나누어 피는데 돌려주고 돌려받다 손 끝이 엉기기도 하고 빗소리와 구두를 적시는 빗물까지도 어쩐지 즐거워서 필터 끝까지 바싹 불이 닿을때까지 그렇게 시간을 보냄

아쉽다는 듯 토니가 정말 끝까지 타버린 담배를 들어보이고는 필터를 바닥에 버리는데 그 필터 끝에 붉은 립스틱 자국이 없다는 것이 문득 눈에 밟혀서, 자신과 담배를 나눈 상대가 토니라는 것을 새삼 자각하곤 손바닥으로 얼굴을 부비는 아담

그런 아담 잠시 올려다보다가 담배는 나중에 갚으라고 어깨 툭툭 치고는 토니가 돌아서는데 그 얇은 입술에 키스하고 싶다는 생각을 하고는 저 혼자 놀라는 아담


End file.
